Another Kind of Love
by coolgamer
Summary: Luke is rejected by Tear one day while resting in Grand Chokmah. Three unexpected people decide to help Luke get over his rejection. LukexGuyxJadexPeony yaoi


**I hope you all will like this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of the abyss.**

**~Another Type of Love~**

Luke sighed as he continued looking through the library of the Grand Chokmah palace. The group decided to stop in Grand Chokmah for a while. Jade had immediately gone off to the military building as Guy went to report to the palace. Anise had decided, after some contemplating, to go with Jade. And Natalia decided to walk around the town.

He closed his eyes as memories of what happened earlier that day came back.

_~Earlier that Day~_

_He and Tear had decided to go and restock on the items they needed for their journey. Luke glanced at Tear as she talked with one of the merchants. He smiled as she turned back to him with her normal serious expression._

"_Is something wrong?" She asked._

"_Why don't we take a break?" Luke suggested._

"_That sounds like a good idea." Tear agreed._

_Luke led her to the bar and got them a table. They sat in silence for a while as Tear wrote down what else they needed. Luke took a deep breath before looking at Tear._

"_Tear?" He asked unsurely._

"_What is it?" She asked quietly as she looked at him._

"_I have something important to tell you…" Luke said nervously._

"_Which is?" Tear asked with her usual military expression._

"_I…really…care…for…you." Luke said nervously._

"_Of course you do, we are friends after all." She replied._

"_That's not what I meant…" Luke replied._

"_What did you mean, then?" Tear asked._

"_I like you as more than a friend." Luke replied._

"_Luke…" She said quietly._

"_You've always been there even when the others left. For that reason, I think I've developed feelings for you." Luke admitted._

"_Luke…I'm sorry." She replied as she looked away._

"_Sorry?" He asked with a sad look._

"_I don't return your feelings and even if I did, now isn't the time for that." Tear explained._

"_Oh…" Luke replied._

"_I'm sorry, but there is someone else I like." Tear said._

_Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath to hide his hurt before looking at her. He smiled happily though he felt it waver a bit._

"_Don't worry about it. I wish you luck." He said with a smile._

"_Luke…" Tear started._

"_I'm going to take what we have so far back to the palace." Luke stated._

"_Luke…" Tear attempted again._

"_See you later." Luke said as he grabbed the stuff and left._

_~Present~_

Luke closed the book he was trying to read as the memory finished playing in his head once again. He put the book back and sighed as he heard the door open. He turned to see Guy and Jade walk in. Jade cleaned his glassed as they walked over to Luke.

"You're back earlier then we though." Guy said.

"Yeah…I was tired of shopping." Luke replied.

"Really? That doesn't seem to be the reason." Jade stated.

"Did something happen with Tear?" Guy asked.

"Not really…" Luke muttered.

"He's acting like she turned him down." Jade said kiddingly.

"…" Luke remained quiet as he looked down.

"Jade! That isn't something you joke about." Guy said sternly.

"What? I was just saying." Jade replied innocently.

"Still…" Guy started.

"It's fine Guy…" Luke said sadly.

"Oh dear, don't tell me I was correct." Jade said.

Luke nodded and turned away from them. He looked out the window sadly.

"Luke…" Guy said unsure of what to do.

"It's okay." Luke said unconvincingly.

"Doesn't sound that way." Guy replied.

"I really am fine. I'm going to go to my room." Luke stated as he stood up.

"Luke!" Guy called as his blue eyes watched Luke leave.

Luke entered his room and closed the oak door. The walls of the room were a dark blue and there was a navy blue carpet. In the room was a solid oak desk and dresser. There was a window that led out to a balcony that allowed the sunlight to stream in making the room lighter. There were blue curtains that covered the balcony window that could be tied back, but weren't at the moment. The bed was a canopy and could fit at least five people; why the bed was so big Luke didn't know. It had light blue covers and the pillows were a median shade of blue.

Luke lay down on the bed after kicking his boots off. He laid on his stomach and slowly fell asleep. A few hours must have passed when a knock came from his door, causing Luke to sleepily open his eyes.

"What?" he called sleepily.

"Luke? We wanted to talk to you." He heard Guy answer.

"Who is 'we'?" Luke asked with a yawn.

"Jade, His Majesty, and I." Guy answered.

"Hnh…?" Luke groaned.

"Luke?" Guy asked.

"Come on in." Luke called as he sat up slowly.

As the three entered the room Luke rubbed his eyes sleepily before turning to look at them. Jade's long brown hair was tied back and braided as his crimson red eyes watched Luke. Guy ran a hand through his short blonde hair as his blue eyes locked with Luke's green eyes. His Majesty, Peony, had his long blonde hair down as normal and his deep blue eyes had a gleam as he smiled at Luke.

"So what do you want?" Luke asked tiredly.

"Why Luke, we came to check on you." Jade answered.

"Check on me?" Luke asked.

"Guy and Jade told me that you got rejected." Peony stated.

"Oh… that." Luke muttered.

"Now Luke, it isn't the end of the world." Peony replied.

"I know that." Luke said.

"There are bound to be more girls, better girls for you later." Peony stated.

"Tear seemed like she was the only one for me..." Luke mumbled.

"Now Luke, don't talk that way." Peony said.

Luke noticed for the first time how close Peony had gotten, he stood right next to him as he looked down at Luke.

"Luke…" Guy started.

"I can talk however I want." Luke replied to Peony.

"Just because she said no doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Peony said.

"His Majesty speaks from experience; he's still hung up on my sister's rejection." Jade added.

"I'm going to ignore that." Peony commented.

"What Peony says is true, Luke." Guy stated with a smile.

"I thought for sure she was the one." Luke said.

"Luke how many times have you 'fallen' in love?" Jade asked.

"That would be the first." Luke admitted.

"Then how do you know she was the one?" Jade replied actually serious for once.

"If you're so hung up on this, it means you clearly haven't experienced all types of love." Peony stated.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean, Luke, that you need to experience another kind of love." Peony said as he leaned in close.

"Another kind?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Peony replied.

Before Luke could ask further he was caught off guard as Peony kissed him. He froze, not sure of what to do. He felt that he should push away, but at the same time he felt he should kiss Peony back. He began to slowly close his eyes as he began to get into the kiss. Before he could begin kissing back Peony pulled back.

"Well?" Peony asked.

Luke looked at him as he thought about what to do.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Will you allow us to show you another type of love?" Peony asked.

"The three of you?" Luke asked.

"If you don't mind." Guy replied.

"It's only fair that Peony shares." Jade added.

"I…don't…know." Luke said nervously.

"We'll be gentle." Guy said as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"But…" Luke started before trailing off.

"What are you worried about?" Peony asked as he ran a hand through Luke's red hair.

"That you don't…" Luke started again.

"Don't love you?" Jade asked.

"If we didn't love you, we wouldn't have offered." Guy replied.

"So you do?" Luke asked unsurely.

"Of course." Peony answered for the three.

"So?" Guy asked.

Luke nodded but still looked to be a little nervous about the idea.

"We need words, Luke." Jade stated as he approached the bed.

"Yes." Luke answered.

"Yes what?" Jade asked.

"Yes, please show me another type of love." Luke replied.

"Very well." Peony replied.

Before Luke could reply Peony kissed him again. Luke began to tentatively kiss back as he felt he bed shift due to additional weight. He closed his eyes as he felt someone climb behind him. He felt Peony pull away before his head was turned and he saw Guy lean in to kiss him.

As he and Guy kissed he felt himself be pulled back to Jade's chest. Guy moved with him so the kiss didn't break. Luke tensed as he felt a hand begin to touch his nipples causing him to gasp at the feeling and Guy to pull away.

Luke looked down to see Jade's hand massaging his nipples as his other hand lay over his abdomen. He felt Jade shift so that Luke was sitting between his legs. Peony sat next to Jade and had began to slide his pants off causing Luke to blush.

Peony was well endowed, much more then Luke had thought he would be. Peony smirked at Luke as he noticed Luke's gaze and the blush that he had.

"If you like it so much, don't be shy." Peony stated.

Luke's blush deepened, as he knew he was caught, but nodded slowly. He reached out a hand and grasped Peony's member. Peony let out a sigh as Luke ran his hand over the member. He slowly began to stroke it as it began to harden. Luke felt Peony slowly push on his back so he lay across one of Jade's legs and so that his face was next to the length. He took a nervous breath and felt Peony's hand run down his back comfortingly. He took a breath before tentatively kissing the head. He then slowly took the length into his mouth as Peony moaned.

"Damn…this feels wonderful…" Peony moaned.

"Guy." Jade said in a commanding tone.

Luke slowly began to move his head up and down when he felt his pants and underwear being pulled off. He gasped as Guy licked his shaft, and pulled away to look at Guy. He moaned at the feel of Guy's tongue running over the head of his member.

"Luke you're not finished." Peony stated.

Luke felt himself be pulled back to Peony and he took the shaft back into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the head and lightly grazed the shaft with his teeth as he writhed a bit as Guy took him deep into his mouth. He jerked when he felt something slowly penetrate his virgin hole.

"Relax." Jade ordered.

Luke concentrated on the dick in his mouth as he began to take it deeper in his throat. He felt Jade push a finger into his ass and gasped around the length as Peony ran a hand through his hair comfortingly.

Luke felt himself begin to reach his climax as pleasure came from the two fingers in his ass and the mouth on his cock. He came with a cry into Guy's mouth as Peony kept him on the member in his own mouth.

He began to bob his head up and down as he felt the cock pulsate. He felt Peony's hand on his head tighten as he began pushing and pulling Luke's head up and down. Peony pulled Luke's head all the way down so that Luke had Peony's entire member in his mouth as Peony came with a cry. He tried to swallow all of the salty, thick liquid that poured into his mouth before he was pulled away. Jade leaned in and kissed him as he sat up. Jade took a few of the remaining drops of Peony's cum from Luke's mouth during the kiss. Luke watched as Peony and Guy kissed once Jade pulled away.

"How is he?" Jade asked as he ran a hand through Luke's hair.

"He gives wonderful head." Peony answered.

"He tastes good, too." Guy added.

Luke lay against Jade's chest breathing heavily from his release as Jade's hand continued running through his hair. He watched Peony and Guy through lust filled eyes.

"How do you want to do this?" Guy asked.

"Why don't I take him first? So that I can finish my preparation." Jade suggested.

"And what about us?" Peony asked.

"Luke isn't the only ass available." Jade said slyly.

Luke watched as Peony smirked and wrapped his arms around Guy.

"How could I forget?" Peony said.

Luke was pulled into Jade's lap as Guy was put on his hands and knees. Luke felt himself slowly being pushed down onto Jade's huge cock. He cried out in pain at the intrusion and tried to writhe away. Jade wrapped an arm around Luke as he continued to push him down.

"Relax, or it'll hurt more." Jade ordered.

Luke took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut as a few stray tears escaped as he relaxed. He felt the member slid into him as he slid onto it. It didn't take long for the length to be fully sheathed inside of him. Jade waited for Luke to adjust, and as he waited Peony entered Guy.

Luke watched as Peony began to thrust in and out of Guy easily as Guy moaned. He felt hands on his hips begin to lift him up before dropping him down. Jade began to pick up the pace as Luke began to get the idea of what Jade wanted him to do.

"You're still tight Guy… even after earlier." Peony stated.

"Earlier?" Luke gasped out.

"Before we approached you we decided to have some fun with Guy." Jade said as he gave a hard thrust causing Luke to cry out as he hit his prostrate.

"Guy, look up." Peony moaned.

Guy brought his head up as he watched Jade thrust into Luke causing him to cry out in pleasure. Luke slowly began to lift himself up before impaling himself on Jade's cock again. He locked lust filled eyes with Guy's. Guy cried out as Peony hit his prostrate as Peony increased his speed and power of his thrusts.

It didn't take Luke and Guy long to reach their climaxes, they came with a cry as they both clenched around the cocks in their holes. Jade took over Luke's movements and began to slam him down onto his cock as he began to reach his limit. He came with a cry into Luke as Peony picked up his speed. Peony came a second after Jade into Guy with a moan.

Guy waited for Peony to pull out before he pulled Luke off of Jade's member. Luke leaned against Guy panting as he recovered. As soon as Luke caught his breath Guy helped him onto his hands and knees.

Jade stood before Luke stroking his member as Peony got underneath Luke. Luke took Jade into his mouth as Peony took Luke's member into his mouth. Guy slowly pushed into Luke's entrance which still had a bit of Jade's seed into it making it an easy entrance.

"Man…it's so warm…" Guy gasped.

"He uses his tongue very well…" Jade added with a smirk.

Luke moaned around Jade's cock as he ran his tongue around it as he bobbed his head up and down. Guy began to thrust into Luke slowly causing him to thrust into Peony's mouth and to take Jade's length into his mouth even more. Guy began to pick up his pace and moaned around Jade's member as Guy hit his prostrate. He felt Guy begin to thrust harder and faster as he began to approach his release due to Peony's skilled tongue and Guy's thrusts.

He came into Peony's mouth as he cried out around Jade's cock as Guy hit his prostrate after a few more thrusts. Jade began to thrust into Luke's mouth as his cock began to pulsate in his mouth. Jade came into Luke's mouth with a moan as Peony pulled out from under Luke. Guy slowly pulled out of Luke and moved to where Jade stood as Jade pulled out of Luke's mouth.

Peony pulled Luke up so that he remained only on his knees. Peony bent Luke slightly as he placed his member at Luke's entrance. Peony was hard since he hadn't released since he released into Guy. Guy put his member to Luke's lips as Jade took Luke into his mouth. Peony entered Luke's hole with a moan.

"This feels wonderful. He's still so tight even after he took both of you." Peony said.

Luke took Guy into his mouth as Peony pulled out to his tip before thrusting back in. Before Luke could begin to move his head Guy began to thrust into his mouth. Guy started to time his thrusts with Peony's as Luke began to moan.

"Damn…He does give great head." Guy gasped.

"He's perfect at everything." Peony replied as he picked up his pace.

Luke began to moan louder as Peony hit his prostrate continuously. Jade began to pick up his speed on pleasuring Luke by massaging his balls. Luke came with a cry which was muffled by Guy's length. The vibrations of Luke's cry on his cock caused Guy to release into Luke's mouth after Luke released into Jade's. Jade released as he stroked himself to climax and swallowed all of Luke's seed hungrily.

Guy and Jade pulled away as Luke collapsed onto the bed with a cry. Peony continued to thrust into him and hitting his prostrate. Peony moaned as Luke clenched around him as thrust into his tight entrance. He spilled his seed into Luke as he cried out in pleasure.

He pulled out of Luke once he finished spilling his seed causing Luke to completely fall to the bed in a tired heap. Guy collapsed onto the bed with his head on the pillow as Peony pulled Luke under the covers. Jade and Peony slipped under the covers after they made sure the other two were completely covered.

Peony lay on the left with Luke next to him, then Guy and finally Jade next to Guy. Peony pulled Luke's back to his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Guy leaned close to Luke as Jade wrapped his arms around Guy.

"So?" Peony asked.

"That was wonderful…" Luke mumbled.

"Still hung up on Tear?" Jade asked.

"No…" Luke replied tiredly.

"Love you Luke, Jade, Peony." Guy whispered.

"Love you guys." Luke added.

"Love you, too. Now sleep." Peony replied.

Jade watched as the three fell asleep before he lay down to join them.

"Love you all." Jade said before he too fell asleep.

**~End~**

**I hope you all liked the story! Please review!**


End file.
